


Why the fuck?

by JessJesstheBest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Schmoop, Start of a new relationship, This is hard I don't know what the established tags are yet I'm new, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean refers to having sex as "fucking", but Castiel resents the phrase (prompt fill) It's total schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Dean refers to having sex as “fucking”, but Castiel resents the phrase

 

Dean always broke the news in the same way. 

It wasn’t that bad the first time, Cas still riding the euphoria of their spectacular union. When he and Dean stumbled into the kitchen the following morning and Dean got a look at the smugness on Sam’s face, he responded defensively.

“Yeah, so me and Cas fucked. Lay off, bitch.”

Sam scrunched his nose a bit in disgust but his eyes still shone with amusement. Dean slung an arm around Cas’s shoulders, roughly, as they made their way to the table where Sam had lain out their coffees. Cas nuzzled his head into Dean’s shoulder.

[[MORE]]

The second time wasn’t nearly as cuddly. About a week later, they were interrogating a demon they were hoping could help them find a certain bloodstone. The demon wasn’t very intimidating, but it sure liked making passes at the angel. Right around when the demon started in with “I can have you begging for for your absent daddy, Angel,” Dean snapped.

“Get your own feathers, hellspawn. I fucked him first.”

Cas shot Dean a glare, hardly thinking it was prudent to reveal the nature of their relationship to one of Crowley’s goons. Dean glanced back at Cas with an apologetic shrug but kept at the Demon. Sam just shook his head.

Well, Cas didn’t really mind if Dean got defensive of him. It was sweet, after all, that Dean cared enough to try and lay claim to him.

So if Dean was using crude language, it was only a demon.

If only it was only the demon.

When they exorcised the demon and it made it’s merry way back to hell, within days it seemed the entire hunter community was aware of the development in Dean and Castiel’s romantic life. From Garth calling, to Jody Mills showing up at the bunker and even Crowley sending a cake with ‘Congrats on the sex’ emblazoned on the top with icing, Dean always responded the same way. 

“Yeah, I’m fucking Cas.”

“So Cas and I fuck, sometimes, what?”

“I fucked an angel and I liked it. Like really liked it.”

Every time he said it, Castiel got just a little more uncomfortable. 

Castiel existed during the birth of speech; he was alive for the evolution of language and the invention of that word: fuck. Fuck was a word assigned to the livelihood of whores. Fucking was an emotionless release of semen bought by the filthiest of customers. ‘50 pents for a fuck from the finest lady’. Castiel hated to associate what he and Dean did with that.

Yes, of course language changes just as civilization changes, but Castiel still doesn’t take that word to mean a joining of souls (or soul and grace, as the case may be). He doesn’t take it to be the same as sharing love or meeting in a spiritual as well as physical embrace. That’s what he felt he and Dean were doing in their evening bouts. Not ‘fucking’.

So, naturally, when Charlie returns from Oz and learns about Dean and Cas becoming ‘Destiel’, as she shrieked, Cas was hoping for Dean to explain it, well, differently.

But no.

 

“Yeah, no, we started fucking about two months ago.”

Cas winces

Dean doesn’t notice.

 

As disheartening as listening to Dean explain their sexual experiences as ‘fucking’ may be, Castiel may have been able to tolerate it if Dean had ever given him confirmation that he and Cas were, as Sam calls it, ‘a Thing’.

He had asked Castiel, after Dean had gone to fix up a room for Charlie for the night. 

“So, I know you guys are doing it,” he paused to shoot him what Dean called a ‘bitchface’, “a lot.” This was the point Castiel guessed he should look apologetic, but he wasn’t so he didn’t bother trying. Sam continued anyway. “But are you guys, like, a Thing?”

Castiel was confused at first because Dean is a human and he is an angel. They are beings not things, Sam. But Charlie explained that ‘thing’ was the encompassing term to mean ‘together’ or ‘boyfriends’ or ‘partners’ without having to use any of those terms which Dean found offensive to his masculinity. Castiel prefered ‘lovers’ but Charlie begged him never to mention that Dean, lest Dean laugh at him and make him feel bad. Cas took that as good advice seeing as even Sam was snickering in the corner over Castiel’s use of the word.

Castiel responded that, yes, of course they were. Dean and Castiel’s essences recognized each other as mates and so they came together in a romantic partnership. Whatever anyone called it in human terms didn’t matter.

Of course, now that Castiel thought about it, Dean never had said they were a Thing. Or anything. He hadn’t said much at all, really.

But even that Castiel could handle. He knew what they were, what they meant to each other. And he even knew Dean knew it too. 

He just wished Dean would stop dismissing it.

 

Dean pinches Cas’s ass on a grocery run.

“Aw, come on, Dean, really?”

“Knock it off, Sammy, we’re just fucking around.”

Cas’s shoulders slump. Dean pats him on the rear again.

 

It was Krissy Chambers that was the tipping point.

Castiel, of course, had been told about this rag-tag group of teenagers that had sort of been illegitimately adopted into the hunting life. Dean spoke very fondly about Krissy, sighting her as the younger sister he never wanted, which of course earned him a rib-elbowing from Charlie, as she claimed she inhabited that role. When the Winchesters had received word that these kids may be in a bit of a hairy spot, Castiel looked forward to finally getting to meet the young hunters.

They arrived at a motel, only a couple hours drive from the bunker, and were greeted by three teenagers standing hands in pockets in the parking lot. They did not smile warmly in welcome but the light-skinned female -Krissy, he had been informed- gave Dean a punch on the arm and a kiss on the cheek, so he figured it was just a standard hunters welcome. 

The boys reacquainted themselves with the young hunters and then Dean turned to clap a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“And this is our friend, Cas.”

He then got to the case, as if that was all the introduction he was going to give.

Now, Castiel is not so out of human social conventions that he doesn’t know that this wouldn’t be an appropriate time to air relationship grievances. He knows that demanding reassurance in front of three adolescents and his lover’s brother is, what Dean would call, a no-no.

And Castiel may have remembered that if he had not already been feeling so annoyed with Dean’s insistence at only using crude terms to define their relationship. If he hadn’t already been feeling insecure about what their relationship even was. Castiel felt he put up with a lot but he’d be damned if he saw himself demoted to casual acquaintance after all he’s been through. After all he’d felt.

“No.”

Dean was only a couple of words into his questioning the case, but he still turned, affronted, at the interruption.

“What?”

“I’m not your friend, Dean,” Cas continued, “I’m Sam’s friend, but you and I are something else.”

The boy in Krissy’s group chuckled and Dean flushed red. “Not the time, Cas.”

“No, Dean, if I’m being introduced, I want to be introduced properly.”

Krissy and the other girl were both biting back smiles now. Sam ducked his head, not bothering to hide his own.

Dean pulled Cas in by his sleeve, speaking in a low voice. “They’re kids, Cas. I’m not gonna tell them we’re fucking.”

“Then don’t!” Cas answered back, not bothering to lower his voice. It was so rough with irritation now that it seemed to reverberate in the asphalt. “The sex we have does not define our relationship, Dean. But maybe you could say we’re partners or boyfriends or that we have a,” Cas glanced at Sam. “Thing” Air-quotes included.

“This is not the time or place for this conversation.” Dean whisper-yelled, shooting a look of betrayal at Sam, having caught Cas’s glance. Dean’s freckles stood out starkly in his deeply blushing face.

Cas set his jaw. “Tell them what I am to you, Dean.” His breath stuttered a bit, but he continued. “Tell me what I am to you.”

Cas didn’t remove his eyes from Dean’s face as Dean struggled. He stammered for words, looking to Sam and Krissy for help, both of whom raised their hands in abnegation. Dean turned back to Cas, his eyes swimming in annoyance and helplessness. Cas just stared.

Dean swore quietly under his breath before heaving a deep sigh and turning back to Krissy and her friends, all of whom were grinning broadly at this point.

Dean laid a heavy arm across Cas’s shoulders “This is Castiel,” He gestured broadly with his other arm. “Angel of the Lord, and most recent addition to the list of Dean Winchester’s best lays. He loves burgers, kite flying, and is an avid fan of daytime television. He takes his coffee black and his demons smited. He is the great and paramount love of life.” He squeezed Cas to his side then released him, nervously clapping his hands together. 

Krissy’s friends snickered behind their hands. Krissy herself only smirked and shushed them so as to save Dean some embarrassment. Sam full on grinned and Castiel much felt like doing the same. 

Dean  turned back to Cas, trying to muster up his usual cocky grin. At least his face was it’s normal color again. “Now that introductions are out of the way, can we get on with the investigations, sweetheart?”

Castiel allowed himself a little smile as he answered. “Ooh, sweetheart? Does that mean I can call you ‘darling’?”

Sam let out a bark of laughter and Krissy snorted. Dean laughed along, even as his face once again heated up. 

“Whatever you want, you geek ass nerd.” Dean pulled him in to kiss his forehead.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “So affectionate.” but he leaned into Dean as he turned back to Krissy. “Now, what’s going on in this case?”

 

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s waist from behind as Dean pours his morning coffee.

“What’re you snuggling up for, sweetheart?”

Cas grins and places a kiss on the back of Dean’s neck.

“Snuggling is customary after sex, yes?”

A laugh rumbles out of Dean’s chest. “But we haven’t had sex this morning.”

“Well then,” Cas spins Dean’s body around, catching his hips and trapping his smile. “Let’s get the fuck to it.”


End file.
